Wavery
Wavery (W'''/es & '''Avery) is the relationship/friendship between Wes Manning and Avery Jennings. They first met in "Too Short". Avery had a crush on him and tried to talk to him. Moments Too Short *When Wes was saying what he liked in a girl, he described Avery perfectly. *Avery calls Wes cute and perfect. *Avery does a "walk-by" to find out more about Wes. *Avery laughs at the joke Wes tells his friends. *Avery became self-conscience about her height after Wes mistook her for a sixth-grader. *Avery buys a new outfit and changes her hairstyle to look taller in front of Wes. *Wes tries to hide his acne when Avery approaches him. *Avery becomes depressed when Wes blows her off. *Avery calls Wes a "dreamy, hazel-eyed jerk". Howloween *Avery tells Lindsay and Max that Wes is the first one to make imitating the pose of the school's statue work. *Avery tries to impress Wes by pretending to love football and steampunk. *Avery tries to impress Wes by catching a football in front of him. *Avery tells Lindsay that she was looking forward to St. Patricks Day because Wes was going to pinch her and they'd be together forever. *Avery tells her parents she needs to go to Dwight's party because Wes is going to be there and that it's really important. *Avery tells her parents that the fact that she can't go to the party to see Wes is unfair. *Avery goes on strike because her parents don't allow her to go to Dwight's party and see Wes. *Avery tells Max and Lindsay to tell her everything Wes does, says, thinks, or likes. *Avery doesn't want Lindsay or Max to talk to Wes because he's "hers". *Avery tries to make her Halloween party "the best Halloween party ever" when she finds out Wes is coming. *When Bennett asks Avery if Wes is coming over, she happily replies that he is. *Avery tries to make an entrance for Wes's arrival. *Avery smiles at Wes. *Wes smiles when he first sees Avery. *Wes is impressed by Avery's "stunt" and tells her that she looks great. *Avery tells Wes that she's glad that he is at her party. *Wes tells Avery that he is also glad and that she's pretty cool. *Avery stares dreamily at Wes after he tells her that she's pretty cool. *Avery and Lindsay squeal after she tells her about Wes's compliments. Lost In Stanslation *Avery tells Stan that she is willing to make being drenched in fake blood a regular thing if Wes only likes her when she is drenched in fake blood. *Avery tells Stan to see what Wes is saying to his friends. *Avery followed Wes and continuously said "Avery Jennings tutoring" into her phone so that he would ask her to tutor him. *Avery tries to connect with Wes by tutoring him in Spanish. *Avery tells Tyler and Nikki that she wants everything to go perfectly with Wes. *When Wes tells Avery that he knows all about baboons, she dreamily replies that of course he does and stares at him. *Avery dreamily tells Wes that he's catching on. *Wes asks Avery out. *Wes seemed hurt that Avery turned him down. *Avery was upset when she found out she rejected Wes when he finally asked her out. Avery B. Jealous *Avery is really upset about accidentally rejecting Wes and explains the situation to Stan. *Wes seemed really upset when he told Lindsay about Avery rejecting him. *Avery seemed sad when Lindsay told her about agreeing to go out with Wes. *Avery wanted Lindsay to cancel her date with Wes. *Avery and Lindsay argued about who should go out with Wes. *Avery wants to look cute in front of Wes. *Avery plans on telling Wes that she will go out with him. *Avery smiles when she walks up to Wes. *Wes tells his friend that not going out with Lindsay was for the best because Avery is the one he really wanted to go with. *Avery and Wes smile at each other, even though Wes was mad at her for turning him down in Lost in Stanslation. Avery-body Dance Now *Avery wants Wes to ask her to the school dance. *When Wes approaches Avery, she asks Lindsay and Max to "get going", presumably for the two to have some privacy. *Wes asks Avery to the dance, to which she accepts. *Avery tries to dance like Tyler and asks him to teach her to dance so she can improve her dancing for her date with Wes. *Avery asked Karl to teach her how to dance so her date with Wes would be perfect. *Avery was nervous about her date with Wes because she was afraid that they would never end up together if it didn't go perfectly. *Wes gets upset (and supposedly jealous) when he sees Avery dancing with Karl. *Avery calls Wes "the boy of her dreams". *Avery gets upset when Wes rejects her. *Avery tells Chloe that she thought Wes was perfect. *Avery gets excited when she thinks Wes came to her house, even though she was angry at him. *Avery tells Chloe to go play in her room while she and Wes talk. *Wes apologizes for blowing Avery off. *Wes holds his hand out to Avery, and she grabs it. *Avery and Wes are seen dancing at the end of the episode. *Wes and Avery became a Couple. The Green-Eyed Monster *Avery and Wes are seen at Avery's house watching a movie together at the beginning of the episode. *Avery laughs at Wes's joke about the movie they're watching. *Avery is excited about seeing Shakespeare In The Park with Wes. *Avery tells Wes that "parting" with him "is such sweet sorrow". *Avery happily sighs when Wes leaves. *Avery gets mad at Stan for spying on Wes. *Avery calls Wes "a good guy". *Avery gets jealous and angry at the girl sitting with Wes in some of the pictures Stan shows her. *Avery calls the girl from the photos a "handsy little strumpet". *Wes tells Avery that the girl from the photos was helping him learn about Shakespeare because he was trying to impress her. *Avery calls what Wes did for her romantic. *Avery gets hurt when Wes breaks up with her and is angry at Stan. *Avery gets happy (at first) when Stan tells her about calling Wes to confess that he is the one who spied on him. *Wes tells "Iago" that he always goes to Avery's house. *Avery threatens to not make Tyler pops "fully realized" if he doesn't agree to help her convince Wes that "Iago" was the one who spied on him. *Wes tells Avery that he has to accept that crazy things are going to happen if he's going to be with her. *Wes and Avery hug and get back together. Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss *Avery has eight pictures of Wes in her locker and adds another one. *Avery declines singing with Max and Lindsay in the talent show because she doesn't want anything to cut into her time with Wes. *Avery gets excited when she sees Wes and runs to him. *Avery seems disappointed when Wes tells her he might not be able to go to the carnival with her. Quotes Too Short *"Who's that new kid? He's really cute." *"Guys, he likes reading and making fun of football coaches. He's perfect." *"Well, I better go talk to Wes before I lose my confidence." *"And if he doesn't like me because I'm short, then he's a jerk. A dreamy, hazel-eyed jerk." Howloween *"Yeah but he's the first one to make it work." *"I just have to find something we both have in common. For example, he's always loved football. So starting today, I've always loved football." *"Did Wes notice me?" *"He loves Halloween? How did I miss that? I must have been too busy looking forward to St. Patricks Day. I wasn't gonna wear green, and he was going to pinch me, and we'd be together forever." *"Guys, this is perfect. I'll go to Dwight Chandler's party and totally connect with Wes over our love of Halloween. Cause I sure can't connect with him over the fact that we both walk to his house after school, and on the sidewalk, and me ducking behind bushes and cars." *"Well, I need to go to Dwight's party. Wes is going to be there." *"But it's really important!" *"So why don't you let me go to Dwight's party so there's still time for me to meet up with Wes?" *"Hey! What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at Dwight Chandler's party, spying on Wes, and telling me everything he does, says, thinks, and likes. Without actually talking to him. Because he's mine." *"Is he coming?" *"Woah! That was an awesome stunt, you look great!" *"You know, I'm really glad you're at my party." *"You know, you're pretty cool." Lost In Stanslation *"Hold up a minute. Wes is here." *"Wes. A boy from school I like. I felt like we kind of connected on Halloween. When I was drenched in fake blood, but we've barely spoken since then. Does he only like me when I'm drenched in fake blood? Because I'm willing to make that a regular thing." *"Look, if you want to help, why don't you go over there and see what Wes is saying to his friends?" *"So what'd you find out about Wes?" *"So what did you find out?" *"You guys are going to have to suck it up and work together tomorrow, so everything goes perfectly with Wes." *"You do? Of course you do." *"Look at you, you're catching on'" *"Thanks again for all your help." *"Listen. There's something I wanted to ask you even before I came here. I wrote down how to say it in Spanish. Would it be inappropriate if I asked my tutor out on a date? (in Spanish)" Avery B. Jealous *"So Lindsay, now that you know that I turned Wes down by mistake, you can't go out with him, right? I mean, I'm the one who had a crush on him this whole time, right?" *"Should I call him now to tell him that I'll go out with him or wait till tomorrow?" *"I liked Wes first!" *"Then, maybe Lindsay and I can talk and figure out this whole Wes situation. Hopefully, she'll do the right thing and bow out." *"He liked me first!" *"Oh yeah? All I have to do is explain the misunderstanding and you guys are over!" *"What do you think about my outfit, Stan? I want to look cute when I tell Wes that I'll go out with him and Lindsay's a jerk. But not like I'm trying to look cute." *"You would never betray me like Lindsay did. She went for the boy I like. She is a bad friend." *"I don't know what happened with Lindsay. But it's for the best. Avery's the one I really wanted to go with." Stan Runs Away *"The real reason I'm dying to go to the Space Museum is because Wes is gonna be there. Seeing him outside of school would give me a chance for a whole new start with him. And a chance to meet his parents. So I won't have learned all about duck calls to bond with his dad for nothing." *"I can't believe I could be at the Space Museum right now accidentally-on-purpose running into Wes. Oh, hey Wes, small world. And if you join me for the planetarium show, you'll find out just how small it is *holds out her arm* Shall we?" *"Stan, you knew how much I wanted to go to the museum and connect with Wes. How could you do that to me?" *"Well, friends don't trick each other and ruin each other's chances to have a whole new start with Wes!" *"I can't believe you don't care how much I wanted to see Wes!" I Want My Nikki Back, Nikki Back, Nikki Back *"That is totally different! I've determined through a very scientific system that Wes and I are meant to be together!" *"That's my dart! That's for me, I'm counting it! Thank you, Tyler for helping me with Wes." *"Will Wes ask me out? What! Will Wes ask me out? Come on, I thought I wrote yes on all of these! Okay, okay. Wes won't ask me out, right? You don't know Wes like I do! *throws fortune teller on the ground*" *"That's for me! I'm counting it, yes! Thank you, Nikki, for helping me with Wes." Avery-body Dance Now *"I've been wanting him to ask me out for months. What if he does, what would I say? I mean, I'd say yes, but how would I say it. Wes. Would I? Oh my gosh, yes, yes, yes, yes!" *"Would you guys like to get going?" *"Avery, would you like to go to the dance with me?" *"Yes! Super casual. Sure." *"Great, I'm looking forward to it." *"Tyler. This dance is gonna be my first date with Wes, I can't embarrass myself. You have to teach me to dance." *"Stan, I'm so nervous. If tomorrow's dance doesn't go well, Wes and I will never end up together. I'll grow old and lonely, a desperate librarian with one of those pixie haircuts that just pushes men away." *"Be nice to Karl. He's the reason that tonight, I'm going to be dancing with the boy of my dreams." *"I just thought Wes was so perfect." *"Is that Wes!?' *"It's probably not even Wes, I'm crazy. It's Wes!" *"I'm such a jerk." *"I'm so sorry. I thought you blew me off and went to the dance with Karl." *"I really like you, Avery." *"I really like you too." Wavery.jpg The Green-Eyed Monster *"Come on, Stan, every time Wes and I are together you try to wedge yourself between us." *"I can't wait till we go to Shakespeare In The Park together." *"Me too." *"Finally, someone smart I can talk about the plays with afterwards." *"Oh. Parting is such sweet sorrow." *"I can't believe you spied on Wes. What were you thinking, Stan? There's nothing even incriminating about these photos." *"When are you going to realize that Wes is a really good guy?" *"What is going on here? He can't be with another girl, he's my boyfriend!" *"Never mind that, who's this handsy little strumpet!?" *"You went through all of this trouble just to impress me? Aw, that is so romantic." *"You completely ruined things with Wes for me. I don't know if you're jealous or what your problem is." *"If you blow this for me, Tyler pops will never be fully realized. They'll remain a beautiful, life-size, ice-cold, purple apparition that taunts you from afar." *"I think I just have to accept if I'm gonna be with you, that crazy things are gonna happen." Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss *"Oh, I'm not singing with you guys this year. I wouldn't want anything to cut into my time with Wes. I assumed you guys knew I was going with him." *"Huh, there's Wes!" *"Hey boyfriend!" *"Oh. I just assumed we were going. Together." Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both go to the James/Jennings family's Halloween party *Both like school *Both like Halloween *Both have crushes on each other *They're both smart *They're both funny *Both like making fun of football coaches. *Both like reading. *Both dance well. *Both had their first appearance in a season premiere. Differences *Wes is male and Avery is female. *Avery's first appearance was in Stan of the House, while Wes' was in Too Short. *Wes moves but Avery still resides in Pasadena *Wes is tall and Avery is short Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings